


Traveled across the universe for you

by faked_my_death



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 08, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: When the paladins return back to Earth, everyone is greeted with many hugs except for Shiro who has been on his toes the whole way home. He opens up to the group and tells them personal things about himself that only Keith knows.





	Traveled across the universe for you

The paladins of Voltron began their journey back to their home planet with little hope as they learned that it would be painfully long. However, due to certain events the team finds themselves close to Earth. The paladins in esch od their lions let their minds wonder to the their home and their families. They silently relive happier times in their heads or they tell their passengers about their stories from Earth. 

Pidge sirs in her pilot seat as she rattles on and on about her father. She tells Shiro about how he probably integrated the new knowledge into human technology and how her mother makes the best homemade chicken noodle soup that she would gladly share with the rest of the paladins. She notices that Shiro seems distracted and she looks at him for a moment. 

"Hey. Is everything alright?" She says turning her chair to face him. 

"What?" He look up before he drops his hand that had been grasping the shoulder with the missing limb. "Oh, yeah."

"Anything you want to talk about?" She says as she pushes up her glasses. He doesn't respond immediately. "It's alright if you don't want to." 

"No, it's just. Back at home, before I left for the Kerberos mission, I was engaged. But, uh, it didn't end well between us." 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." 

"I don't even know if he's still alive out there," he stares at the ground, "or if he even wants me back."

"Do you still love him?" She says. 

"Yes," he closes his eyes. "I do." 

"Y'know. My mom always told me that only one thing is certain im the universe; that love will always find a way. I through that I had lost both Matt and my dad and i didn't know when i'd ever see my mom again. The universe proved me wrong because we are going to be together again. Maybe he is still waiting for you back on Earth. You can't lose hope when we are this close." 

"You are a pretty smart kid, huh," Shiro smiles at her. 

"I know astrophysics." 

"Guys, look up ahead!" Lance's voice comes in. 

"What is it?" Hunk says as Pidge turns around and squints to see. 

"It's Earth! We are home!" She says. 

The five lions approach their home as relief sweeps over all of them. They watch as the blue and green planet grows close to them. They get antsy in their places from wanting to return back to where everything is normal for them and for wanting to get out of the lions after their long voyage. They are finally home. 

-

Their home coming had been a moment for them all. As soon as they landed, Pidge jumped out and ran to her parents as they wait griping each other's hands. 

"Veronica!" Lance calls out as she hugs him, but then he sees more of his big family. "Everyone's here!" 

"Mom, dad!" Hunk's parents run to him and engulf him in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so great to see you guys!" 

"Leuteniant Shirogane," the commander says and Shiro salutes him. 

"Yes, sir." 

"It's good to see you back and you too," he says looking at Keith. "Now if you'd come inside we can get you freshen up and time to relax." 

-

After he is changed, Shiro finds his way back to a memorial that he passes on his way to his room. He nervously began looking at the wall of young faces who lost their lives praying that the familiar one isn't there. 

"Looking for him?" Shiro turns towards Keith who stands in his orange uniform like the one he wore when he was much younger. When they all were. 

"Yes," Keith comes to his side and starts looking. 

"So many are gone." 

"We can't let this hold us back. No matter who is gone," Shiro mumbles the last part to himself. He gets to the W's and holds his breath. He scans slowly and diligently, checking twice as if his eyes fooled him. "Keith, he's not here. He's not here!" 

"Where is he at?" 

"I am not sure, but at least he's not here!" Shrio says with the erupting smile blasted on his face as he tries to hide it. 

Keith looks at him and he sees the young Shiro who smiled at Adam like that when they thought they were alone at night. He didn't have the heart to bring him to reality on how their relationship was left years ago. He just wanted Shiro to be like this all the time. 

"All paladins report to the command room, all paladins please report to the command room," the over head speaker says. 

"Alright, let's go." 

-

After a long meeting on what is expected of then as much as ranking and rules of the Garrison they are directed to go back to their quarters. They have full promises that the real work starts tomorrow. However, for now they have the time to catch up with their families and to just relax and enjoy Earth a little. Of course they can't leave the base quite yet. Once they are turned over they all leave the room and start walking back when they heard someone running behind them. 

"Takashi!" Shiro's heart stops and he turns around. He's standing there with his glasses sliding down his nose and his chest rising from running so much. 

"Adam," shiro says as they start towards each other again. They clasp on to each other tightly as they lose balance a little and begin to wobble. Shiro burries his face into his neck as he breathes in his scent. 

"Takashi, oh, my god!" He says as he runs his long fingers through Shiro's white hair. "Oh, my god. I am so sorry." He says as he tightens his grip. 

"Don't. Don't worry, I am here now." Shiro closes his eyes as tears begin to form. "You're alive." 

"And so are you!" Adam laughs in a way that Shiro knows he is crying too. "You're alive!" He closes his eyes as he sits his head on top of Shiro's. 

"Who is this guy?" Lance whispers to Keith who steps on his foot.   
They two slowly let go of each other as they wipe their tears. 

"Lance, this is Adam," Shiro says. "Adam meet Lance." 

"Hello!" He says smiling uncontrolably. "Keith, look at you!" 

"You know this guy!" Lance says. 

"They brought me in when I was younger," Keith says as he sets a hand on Adam's shoulder. "How have you been?" 

"It's been tough here on Earth, but," he looks at Shiro, "we can make it."

-

Later that nighr after they meet the other paladins' families They enter Shiro's room holding each others hands tightly as they sit down on the bed. Adam looks at him for a long moment. 

"God, Takashi," he looks down at his missing limb. "I am so sorry." 

"Hey," Shiro says as he pushes up Adam's glasses and rests his hand on his cheek. "I am here, you are here, we are both alive." 

"I love you, Takashi," he says as he rests his forehead on Shiro's. 

"I love you too," Shiro smiles as he kisses him slowly.


End file.
